It All Begins Anew
by CoralineCastell
Summary: "Things will never be the same again. We are entering a new age." New doesn't always mean good. That becomes clear when a missing Asami and a panicked worldwide broadcast indicate that Republic City is still chaotic after Vaatu's attack. How will the Krew react to threaths that are not spiritual, but purely human natured? Focuses on Irosami, set right after Book 2.
1. Prologue

Note: Wrote this specially thinking of Irosami/Irohsami, but I will open space for many shippings out there to have their little share of the story too -the same goes to some dearly missed characters, such as Tahno.

On a final note: Do you know the narrator's voice at the beginning of each Korra episode? When any text here is set between two "~" , you should read it in his voice. Such as:

~And what an amazing bending move, folks!~ and ~What a blast!~

So this is it, snuggle up in your blankets, sip on your hot brew, and let's get going.

**.:It All Begins Anew:.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Prologue**

******.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Things will never be the same again. We are entering a new age."

Asami smiled as she heard Korra's voice streaming the good news through the radio. Taking a deep breath, she dung her foot deeper into the accelerator of the Satomobile and made her way to Republic City's chaotic shore.

******.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

After the South Pole speech, there was a big party. Benders, non benders and spirits alike were there to celebrate the great young avatar's success. There was a lot of eating, drinking, dancing and laughing; everyone completely ignoring the typically chilly South Pole weather outside.

On the corner accompanied by his fellow dragonfly bunny Bum-ju, and lots and lots of food, sat Bumi.

"Excuse me uh... Bumi, sir, have you seen Asami?" Asked Bolin, his tone even higher than usual to overcome all the talking and the music.

"Hey, kid! You're not the only one looking for her, huh? Mister fancy eyebrows just went through here and asked me the same thing." Bumi answered, digging on another piece of meat.

"Mako? And what did you answer? Where is he? Is Asami alright?"

"Calm down, calm down. I have no idea where she is. Why don't you two go and ask Korra? She's the Avatar here, not me." And getting another piece of bread and seal meat, he asked Bolin "Want some?"

"Hm... yeah, sure." And so Bolin sat down, and was about to put the whole (delicious) bread and meat combo on his mouth when Korra came bursting into the room.

"Bolin, we need to go. Now." She was breathing heavily, probably from running, and not even for a second did worry leave her gaze.

"Go where Korra? What's wrong?"

"Republic City. Get Mako too. Vaatu did a lot of damage there... before I was able to defeat him. General Iroh's missing, and so is half of his fleet. I think Asami might have gotten the distress signal earlier, and went ahead, that's why no one could find her. The boat's already all set up, we need to go." She spoke quickly and sharply.

"What are we waiting for?" Mako. Coming just at the right time. "C'mon bro, we don't want the future Firelord to go missing."

"I'm on it. Team Avatar will save the day again!"

"Good luck!" Shouted Bumi, and the trio ran out of sight.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

~And so Korra, Mako, Bolin, Naga, Pabu and the delicious meat sandwich left for the city on the fastest boat they could find. And what a mess was waiting for them there.~


	2. Chap 1 - A Shore

Disclaimer: I do not own Lok, but I do love Bryke dearly for doing so.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Chapter 1 - A Shore**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

The sound of the sea was almost soothing to her, were this same sea not full of sinking ships, fire and floating bodies.

"One of them needs to be General Iroh, and a live one, preferably." Thought Asami and her hand unconsciously tightened it's grip on the leather steering wheel.

Her mission was simple: drive her Satomobile to the fastest end of the shore, where help hadn't been able to reach those drowning men yet. Then, rescue every man she could find alive with one of the motorboats she heard Lin Beifong herself say were kept by the police at docks near that end of the city.

"Alright, maybe it is not so simple." Asami pondered, but someone had to do it, and right now, she felt just like it.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

It had been several hours since the whole Vaatu-crazy-red-giant mess washed over Republic City, and Korra started to wonder why didn't anyone at the South Pole pick up the distress signals coming from there that entire time. How did Asami get to know about the mess that was in there before the official broadcasting only this morning? And why didn't she tell her?

"Soooo... when should we get there exactly?" Asked Bolin for the third time, interrupting Korra's train of thought.

"Bolin, will you just quit it?" Mako sounded annoyed.

"We'll be there soon, Bolin. I'd guess in around half an hour or so." Korra sounded less annoyed.

"I wouldn't think so, Avatar. It may take longer." The man in charge of the motorboat they were in was one of Korra's father's old friends, and one of the few that really didn't care about the party and rather be anywhere else instead. Like the typical Southern Water Tribe member, he had brown hair and blue eyes, and his voice was calm and deep as he spoke "My radio isn't being able to contact any of the Republic City authorities, the only signal I can pick is from the worldwide broadcasting. And as you can hear, the news don't sound good at all."

Korra paid close attention to the voice being broadcast trough the radio, and sighted.

"Citizens are advised to stay inside their homes for the time being. The Metalbending Police Force and the United Forces are trying their best to reestablish order as soon as possible to the capital. All of those who find themselves unsheltered are advised to find the closest police station and remain there for the time being. Families who had their homes-"

"Kesuk, why did you turn it off?" Korra asked, suddenly rising to her feat.

"Calm down Avatar. I assure you it is just the same thing over and over. You shouldn't bother too much with it right now. The only useful piece of information they could give us is about the situation at sea, and that they speak nothing about. I fear I might not be able to get you to any of the Republic City docks, if the sea is all filled up with ship and wreckage as it seems to be. I'll take you as far as I can without taking risks." And with that answer, Korra sat back down beside Bolin, her mind filled with doubt and distress.

"And what about Iroh?" She asked, concerned.

"If it is true that the general is missing, I can assure you they won't say so on a worldwide broadcast, it brings too much uncertainty to people's hearts, and that's the last thing Republic City needs right now." Kesuk answered, patiently.

"But that doesn't mean they wouldn't say so on a police broadcast, right?" Korra was struck with a sudden realization.

"Right. What are you thinking of?" This time the one who answered her was Mako, who for the first time since their talk back at the South Pole, adressed her.

Korra smiled, and turning Mako's police radio on her hands after he lent it to her, answered "We are going after Asami." "And whoever else she could have found" This last part, she kept to herself.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Asami got off the Satomobile with as much grace as ever, and went to the dock Lin mentioned on one of the recent police broadcasts she listened to on her Satomobile police radio. And to her delight, there were police motorboats just where she thought they would be, and probably due to the growing panic at the city, no Police Force officer seemed to have been assigned there to guard them. Lucky day.

After taking her helmet off and getting the Satomobile properly parked and its keys in her pocket, Asami hopped onto the nearest motorboat, and being just as handy with picking locks as she was with driving her car, was able to turn it on without the usual police metalbending required to do so. The driving mechanism on the boat was close enough to those on Future Industries cars for Asami to get the hang of it right away, and without delay, she made her way through the worn out sea, looking out for anyone still alive and in need of rescue. In the back of her mind, she knew she was looking for someone in particular.

The first man Asami rescued was a tall and broad member of the United Forces, and she would have had a lot of trouble getting him on the motorboat was he not conscious and strong enough to make most of the effort by himself. The second man, also a member of the United Forces, recognized her immediately, and thanking her for the aid, swore he could not have been rescued by better a person.

The three of them were keeping an eye out at sea for any other poor soul in need of help, when the broad man shouted to Asami that he was seeing someone drifting close by.

"Where?" She shouted, over the sound of the engine.

"To your right, Miss Sato! I think it might be the general!"

She quickly turned the motorboat to whatever direction the man was telling her the supposed general was, and to her surprise, he couldn't have been more correct. With his face turned up and his eyes closed, Iroh was laying down on a piece of what it seemed to her was wood, and as soon as he came clearly into view, Asami stopped the boat and asked for the two men to get him on it as quickly as possible. There wasn't even a second of hesitation.

Soon enough, the sea soaked general was brought up aboard, and Asami kneeled down beside and held his cold arm to check if he had a pulse. He did. But before she had any time to feel happy about it, she noticied that he had a sharp piece of metal stuck on his left leg, was freezing cold and pale and probably had been laying down in the middle of the sea for far longer than endurable. Without thinking twice she told the two men they were going back ashore.

"But miss, there might be other people out there in need of rescue." One of them pointed out.

"There are, for sure, but right now the general's life is our priority. No one is ready to accept their dear general died, and much less because people weren't quick enough to get him to a hospital." She paused and took a deep breath "Look, he needs help, and we are the only ones that can help him. We should get him to a hospital before it's too late." At the sound of agreement from the two men, Asami docked the boat as fast as she could, and with their help, was able to place the general on the front seat of her Satomobile.

As she drove through the deserted streets, Asami felt the general's wet hair gently scrape against her bare arm, since she had taken her jacket off so as not to get it wet. The thought of the general so close to her made her uncomfortable, but it didn't last long. Soon their party arrived at a hospital, and after great awe from everyone there present at the sight of the general, he was taken inside a hospital room by one of the nurses and the two United Forces men.

Asami watched silently as the general was carried away in one of the light blue stretchers, and was so deep in thought that when one of the doctors asked her where did she find him, all Asami answered was "Sure."


	3. Chap 2 - A Wake

Note: Do you see what I'm doing with the titles? No? Oh well, nevermind. Here goes Chapter 2.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Chapter 2 - A Wake**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"This is as far as I'll take you." Kesuk announced to the members of the boat. "I'm sorry Avatar, but even willing to help, a man has his limits. These waters are now far too dangerous for a motorboat such as this. I trust you can use your waterbending to reach the docks, yes?"

"Thank you for your help, Kesuk. Without it, we wouldn't have been able to get here so fast." Korra made a small bow, and after smiling added "We shouldn't have much trouble getting to the docks from here."

"Take care, you three." After a pause, he added to Pabu and Naga "The same goes for the two of you."

Kesuk watched as Korra engulfed all the members of the party except him on a big water capsule and jumped into the sea. After taking one final look at the distant Republic City, he turned the engine on again and headed towards the South Pole.

Several meters beneath the now moving boat, swam a group of teenagers. All around them, ships creaked and flames danced; all in a perfect symphony that just right now, none of them wanted to listen to.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

When Iroh woke up, he found himself laying down on a reasonably comfortable bed at a place he had never been before. The walls were all white, and taking a good look around, Iroh realized he wasn't the only one laying down on a bed. He slowly sat down on the light blue sheet bed, and saw that all around him were several nurses and doctors, swiftly walking from bed to bed, questioning and aiding each one of the man that laid on them. Soon enough it was his turn, and a short black haired nurse came to ask him how he was feeling.

"I'm doing well, thank you. Could you tell me how did I get here?" He asked, now completely seated on the bed.

"I don't know all the details, sir, but I'm sure the President will be glad to answer all of your questions, he's been asking about you. I'll go fetch him." And just like that, she left.

Less than five minutes later, Iroh saw the President enter the room and talk with someone he couldn't recognize from the distance.

"I'm glad to see that you are awake, general." The President said, once he walked close to the bed. "How do you feel?"

"I feel great, sir. Thank you for your concern." Iroh put a hand on his injured leg, now noticing the pain. Slowly uncovering the leg from beneath the sheets, he noticed that his once fully white trousers were now filled with blood stains. He frowned. "May I ask you how I got here, mister president? I recall very little of what happened after that red giant's attack... Or was that a dream?"

The President stared at Iroh for a few seconds before answering. "I'm afraid that was not a dream, general. You were brought here by -" He paused. "Actually, I think I'll bring her here, so you may thank her personally. She's been worrying about your condition."

"Her?" Iroh asked himself in a low whisper as the President left the room.

Soon enough, he was back. Smiling by his side was the beautiful Future Industries heiress, Asami Sato. Iroh noticed she looked even more beautiful smiling - wait... why would he notice that? As he saw her walk in, Iroh wondered if it was really her who saved his life. He lost all room for doubt when the president himself answered his question.

"Miss Sato brought you here not an hour ago." Iroh directed his gaze to her, somewhat perplexed. "I'll leave you two for a little talk. I have several things to take care of and meetings to attend to. I know you'll be left in good hands with Miss Sato." At Iroh's nod, he finished. "Excuse me." And with that, the President left the hospital room.

"Hey. How are you feeling, general?" She began, sitting on the border of the bed after he signaled her to do so.

"Hello, Miss Sato. I'm feeling quite well." He made a pause. His golden eyes meeting her green ones. "How may I thank you for saving my life?"

"Please, I don't want you to think you own it all to me. Two very brave men of yours helped me, otherwise you'd still be out at sea." She chuckled nervously. "I mean... I wouldn't leave you there, it's just that-"

"I understand." He interrupted gently and gave her a reassuring smile. "And who were these men, may I ask?"

"I didn't catch their names... but I know where they are here at the hospital, I can go and ask one of the nurses to-" Iroh softly grabbed her hand as to tell her not to get up so soon. Asami immediately stopped midway on getting up, and resumed her seat. Now staring at the floor, I bit embarrassed with herself, Asami felt the general slowly letting go of her hand. "Can I be of further help, General Iroh?" She asked, her gaze still fixed on the morbidly uninteresting white floor.

"Actually, yes. I must thank you, and of course those men, for saving my life. I'm afraid I'd be dead right now if it weren't for you." She finally went back to look at him, a small smile adorning her previously worried face. "I must ask... How can I repay you? I'll do everything under my power to help you in the best way possible."

"There isn't anything I can ask of you, general. Thanks to Varrick's contract, Future Industries seems to be back on track, and that was the biggest worry I had in the past weeks. Well, aside from preventing both the total destruction of Republic City and your death, or course." Once again, a nervous chuckle left her lips.

They were both silent for a while. Iroh looked up at the white - just like everything else in that hospital - ceiling and mused on what to do then. He decided he didn't have anything to lose.

"May I make a suggestion, then?" He said simply, gold and green now meeting again.

"Sure, general."

"Please, call me Iroh." He replied with a smile. Before she had time to say anything, he went on. "Since I'm so in debt with you, and you are not entirely sure on how you want me to quit that debt yet, how about you join me on a dinner I'd say... one week from now, to consider it? If you are still unsure of how I could repay one week from now, we can both think of it better while at a restaurant eating some delicious food. What do you say?"

Asami would have never expected that. She hoped her face didn't look as stupid as she imagined it to look on her head while she tried to understand what she was just told. On one hand, she imagined how foolish would it be of her to decline the General of the United Forces, but on the other hand, there was Mako. Mako and all the pain he had caused her. Mako and the way he didn't care about her feelings while the Avatar kissed him in public and he said nothing. Mako and-

"I think the dinner would be more than enough to repay me, Ge- Iroh." She said bluntly.

"Is my life worth that little?" He chuckled, and so did she. "Is that a yes, Miss Sato?"

"Asami. Just Asami is fine. And yes, that's a yes."

Just when Asami thought they were starting to have a real conversation and when Iroh thought the pain in his leg was finally decreasing - was it because he was so distracted talking to her? - A nurse stopped by Asami's side and put a gentle hand on her arm.

"I'm afraid it is time for you to go, dear. His leg is badly injured and I must do another waterbending healing section on him if we expect our great general to be bending again by the end of the week." She looked at the two of them. "I hope you two understand."

Asami promptly got up and said she understood perfectly, and that by no means did she mean to stay in the way of him getting better. She paid the general a small bow, and went for the exit.

"Asami." He called after her before she reached the big double door entrance that led to the hospital's main corridor. She turned. "Should I be expecting another visit from you soon? I'd be delighted by the company."

"It will be my pleasure." Was her answer. That, and another smile.

The cold white corridor seemed to go on forever. From all the doors doctors came and went, and more than once did Asami need to get out of the way of a running nurse or a hurried stretchbed. But that didn't matter. As soon as she found herself out of the reach of Iroh's gaze, she let the smile that was longing do adorn her face take her over. And so even as blood stained men and worried doctors and nurses went by, to their astonishment and Asami's own, she never stopped smiling.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Note: Hope you liked the first chapters. Please review even if you hated them, so I know how to improve. It's a win win situation: I get to write better, and you get a better fanfic to read.

XO, Coraline.


	4. Chap 3 - Turmoil

Note: Remember, anything set between two "~" is better read in the Pro-Bending narrator's voice. Have a good read.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Chapter 3 - Turmoil**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

~Republic City is still in great turmoil. The Avatar and her friends set off to find Asami and to see for themselves what is happening at the capital. Meanwhile, Asami receives an invitation from the General of the United Forces. How will their encounter go? And what will happend during this one week?~

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

It took far longer than Korra wanted for them to get to one of the docks and the ride wasn't pleasant at all. All three of them - and Pabu - rode atop of Naga, but even with the polar bear dog doing all of the swimming work, Korra still needed to maintain the water bubble and bend some wreckage out of their way. And that was tiring, to say the least.

"This would be a lot easier if you had learned to metalbend, Bolin." The Avatar said between grunts.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me, oh great Avatar!" He said making a deep bow for her, one that she didn't even see, considering she had her back turned to him. All she felt was the small bump of the top of his head with her back.

"It's not like I knew how to metalbend either, so I shouldn't really be talking." She said. One of her hands was now carefully bending to maintain the bubble they were in, whilst the other worked in rapid movements to take all the pieces of a drowning ship - and the spirits' know what else - out of their way.

While Korra sweated doing all of her work, Naga paddled their way trough the sea and Bolin asked for humble forgiveness, Mako sat on the far end of the polar bear's saddle, and didn't say a word. His mind travelled between thinking of what to say to Asami once he saw her, and how to take Korra away from the rest of his thoughts.

"Women." Mako said in a low grumble, crossing his arms.

"Hey, Mako, did you say something?" Bolin turned his head to him, waiting for an answer.

"Nothing bro, absolutely nothing."

Were it not for the recent disaster, one could never deny the sea was beautiful that morning. The water glistened under the sun's early watch, and birds hovered above looking for prey. The sound of the waves brought a soft melody to the unsettled city bay and schools of fish adorned its blue waters. Soon enough, there was a new a addition to the scenario: a group of teenager emerged from the sea's depths, and a polar bear dog shook its fur in an attempt to remove all the salty water from it, passing it all to its comrades.

"Naga!" Korra cried. With yet another grunt, Korra made swift waterbending movements and took the water off of both her and her friends. "Alright now that we are all dry, we should go looking for Asami."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Mako asked, arms crossed on his chest.

"Your police radio. If anyone has found the General by now, or if Asami really came here to do something important, the police will keep track of those things with broadcasts, right?"

"Yes. That's how it usually works, any commotion will be transmited by one of the police officers to the central, and the central will broadcast what was informed to all other units with t-"

"Alright, got it. Just turn the thing on already." She interupted, not willing to hear any more technical stuff, only find her friend.

Mako turned the radio on and Korra and Bolin got themselves closer to it to listen better. It was around five minutes of talking about homeless families and vines crawling over houses until they got to what the three wanted to listen to.

"-Metalbending Police officers should be prepared to deal with the vines tomorrow. On another note, the General of The United forces is at the La & Tui Hospital, at Yue Avenue. All of the officers avaliable are asked there as soon as possible for support. I repeat, all of the officers avaliable should head to the La & Tui Hospital at Yue Avenue to offer support-" Mako clicked the radio off and met his gaze with Korra's.

"Do you know where that is? I don't think we've been to that part of town before. Have we bro?" Bolin shook his head negative as an answer.

"I know where it is. Hop on, already." When all three were atop the polar bear dog again, Korra made Naga race with all her strength, a determinant look stamped on her face, avoiding the few satomobiles that came and went.

"D-do you know where you are going Koraaaaaaaah!" Bolin let out a scream, almost falling off the saddle, when Naga took a sharp turn to avoid a light post.

"Yes. Tenzin showed me the city map, one day. He said that if I was going to live in the city and be its Avatar, I had to know how to find myself in it first. Just being able to get to the city center and to Air Temple Island wasn't enough for him. So he lectured me on the several important parts of the city." She answered simply, still looking at the path forward.

"And what is so important about this hospital?" Korra heard Mako ask from way behind her back.

"It was the second hospital to be made in the whole city, Tenzin told me. This part of town we are heading to had many of its names choosen by Sokka himself. Tenzin told me the avenue's name, Yue, was the name of a beautiful northern water tribe girl that saved the world by turning into the moon." At saying this, Korra heard Bolin gasp behind her back. "Apparently Sokka liked her a lot. The name of the hospital was given after the two fish that swim at the Spirit Oasis in the Northern Water Tribe's capital and bring balance to the world. One of them saved Yue's life: Tui, the moon spirit. So Sokka chose to honor them by naming the hospital with their name, representing both the balance and the unity that any hospital should have."

Right after Korra finished telling them the story, the hospital came into sight, and Bolin gasped again. It was big and white like most hospitals, but right from a first glance at it, you knew it was no ordinary one. In big, blue letters right above the hospital's double doors, it was written "La & Tui" and above that, a big Ying & Yang symbol formed by two fish, one white and one black, simbolized both the hospital's and the two fish's unity.

"Alright, here we are. Let's go girl!" At Korra's command, Naga ran the last few meters to the hospital's entrance.

After the three got off Naga's back and Pabu decided to curl atop of his white furry friend's head, two Metalbending Police officers greeted them, coldly asking for their purpose there as a "security measure".

Korra was opening her mouth to tell the two to get out of her way or face her wrath, when the doors opened with a click and to her surprise, a smiling, head to feet wet girl came walking out of the hospital.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Asami finally reached the hospital's big waiting room and went to talk to the receptionist.

"Yes?" The woman should be in her sixties, or at least to Asami it looked that way. She wore a tidy black bob that stopped in the middle of her face, and her black straight bangs made an abrupt stop just above her pencil drawn eyebrows. Her gaze was dead and bored, and her green eyes met Asami's own with such painful laziness, that for a second the beautiful Future Industries heiress stood there with a blank mind, forgetful of whatever it was she was going to say. "Do you have something to say or did you come all the way here just to stare at my face?" The receptionist asked, the annoyance in her tone so clear Asami wondered why she was working there in the first place.

"I wanted to ask you about visiting hours." She said.

The receptionist kept on chewing on her bubble gum. "If you wanna ask about it, ask about it." She finally said. Asami felt her insides slightly boil with anger at the receptionist's attitute, but her outsides remained as pleasant as always, and she smiled to ease the tension between the two.

"At what times can I come pay a visit and how long can I stay? I plan to come here again the day after tomorrow."

The woman let a grunt leave her red thin lips, and gathering a pile of paper on her desk and shoving through it, she finally answered, mechanically. "The times of visit range between 7am and 10am and 2pm and 8pm. Visitors can come in the maximum of a party of three people per patient in those visiting hours and can stay up at a maximum of twenty minutes. Exceptions are only made to either patients who don't want visitors or are in critical conditions." She paused, organazing her paperwork again. Looking back to Asami she asked coldly "Does that answer your question?"

Gathering all the strenght she still had left after all she had done the entire day and taking a deep breath, Asami smiled and answered that yes, that answered her question, and headed for the double doors.

The thought about the cold - and terribly mannered - receptionist left Asami's mind as soon as the excitment of paying the general another visit filled her thoughts. Along with that excitment came a warm, strange sensation, and Asami allowed herself a wide smile at it. So she pushed one of the heavy double doors open, and despise being wet head to feet - it only dawned at her by then how terrible she might be looking - she stepped out with a smile stamped on her face. That's when she saw Korra, Bolin and - ugh - Mako just outside the hospital entrance.

"Asami!" Korra shouted, pushing through the two Metalbending police officer with as much as a graceless thump. The water tribe girl wrapped her arms around her friend, and Asami hugged her back. "We were all so worried about you, woman. Don't just go around missing!" Korra said, after she let go of the other girl. "And spirits, you're soaked. What happened? Here, let me help you." With a swift movement all the water in Asami's clothing was gone, andthe latter let a small noise of relief escape her lips.

"Thanks." Asami said, trully grateful. "Can we discuss this somewhere else? I haven't eaten all day and-" She said gently, but was interrupted by Korra.

"Alright, I know just the place for us to eat. But..." She trailed off, putting her hand on her friend's shoulder and asking a bit more silently. "Was it you who found General Iroh?" A knowing smile now crept on the Avatar's face.

"Yes it was." Asami answered as blankly as she could manage.

"Alright, let's get something to eat." Korra wrapped her hand around Asami's, and guided her down the hospital's front steps, passing the angry officers and ignoring Mako's questioning look as she went. "Let's eat some noodles!" The Avatar answered eagerly, and after saying they all would go by foot this time - she was quite tired of riding the polar bear dog for the day, it seemed to Asami - the four of them headed down the empty streets, Asami's belly grumbling at every step.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Note: This chapter was a bit longer, not sure if that's good or bad.

Thanks so much to **kikon321** for the kind review.

XO, Coraline


	5. Chap 4 - Drift

Note: I was feeling inspired, so here goes a two chapter long update. Asami meets Iroh again at chapter 5 - and someone else too. Enjoy.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Chapter 4 - Drift**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

From a hospital bed in a room with a view to the bay, a certain general wrapped his hands atop of his chest, and laying down, let his mind roam free. The gentle touch of the late afternoon sun caressed his face and mixed its color with his golden eyes.

The white ceiling met his gaze as he tried to drift to sleep, but to him the ceiling didn't even seem to be there. Only one image wandered peacefully in his mind, taking over his sight and worries: a pair of sweet green eyes looked down at him, and matching its owner's mouth, they smiled at him.

A smile filled Iroh's lips just before sleep and soft darkness took over his tired body.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Korra had decided they would all eat at Narook's Seaweed Noodlery - Bolin's all time favourite restaurant. Even though Asami had never been too fond of noodles, she was too hungry to say no, and it wasn't like she had any better ideas anyway. So she followed Korra's lead alongside Mako and Bolin throughout Republic City's nearly deserted streets. They arived there quickly and the smell of noodles filled their nostrils as soon as they did.

The place was simple, but confortable. All around them were several items of Water Tribe decor: the whole place was designed in Water Tribe manners - even the food. The dim lights and beautiful water tribe tapestries hanging from the walls all made the place feel even more cozy, and Asami was glad that the wooden chairs were somewhat confortable too.

They all set down at one of the many square shapped wooden tables. With a quick movement of his hand, Bolin called one of the waiters and the latter was quick to deliver a menu for each one of the party members, except for Bolin - he already knew what he wanted.

"The usual noodles for me please!" He anounced to the familiar waiter. "And make them the big size!"

"I will be right back with your noodles, Bolin." The skinny man said. Asami, seated right next to Korra - both avoided sitting next to Mako -, saw the waiter bow and give the young earthbender a quick wink. Straightening up, he adressed the whole party politely. "Have you decided on your food yet?"

Asami looked down to her menu and her mouth watered. Aside from the noodles there was steamed fish, sea crabs, arctic hen, sea prune stew... since the temperature seemed to be going down lately and Asami had felt cold the whole morning due to having all her clothing previuously damp, she decided to go with the five-flavor soup. Both Mako and Korra went with the same as Bolin - noodles.

When her soup arrived, it was hot and steamy, and soon enough all four finished eating, their bellies full. That was when a strange expression took place on Korra's face, and suddenly the girl was turning her head at all directions.

"The Wolfbats don't come here anymore?" She question the waiter that was just walking by their table with a portion of noodles.

"No. Since they got their bending taken away by Amon... they just vanished." He answered simply.

Asami threw Korra a questioning look, and Korra told her that she never got around to give them their bending back, since all they could manage to do with it was cheat at pro-bending anyway. "They used to come here all the time, they even had a special spot. I guess Tahno was the one that got it for them." She said.

"Oh well, the past's in the past." Mako said simply.

Asami politely excused herself, and after giving a soft tug on Korra's clothing - one that only Korra herself noticed - she went for the lady's bathroom. She waited there until a short while later, Korra arrived.

"We need to talk." Asami said.

"Here? In the bathroom?" Korra replied, exasperated.

Asami ignored Korra's comentary and went on anyway. "I think... I think the General of the United Forces asked me out." The look on Korra's face was absolutelly priceless. Her eyes went wide and her mouth ajar. After a few seconds of shock, Korra threw her arms upwards in a sign of victory, and sent Asami a wide smile.

"I knew Bumi was into you!" Both of them looked at each other for a second, then broke out laughing. "Oh spirits, did Iroh really ask you out?" She asked, once she managed to stop laughing.

"Yeah, I think so." She let her last giggles fade away. "He wanted to repay me for saving his life, so he offered to take me out for dinner."

"Ooooh! He soooo asked you out!" Korra said, musically.

The rest of the day was all joys. Korra invited Asami to sleep at Air Temple Island for a while, and even when the Future Industries heiress said that she didn't want to cause Pema or Tenzin any trouble, Korra said that they had been asking about her anyway, and would certainly be glad to have her around.

They hung around at the noodlery a little while longer, and Bolin insisted to pay the bill - according to him, all that fame and glory had brought him more than engouh money to allow him to help his friends in need. When all four teenagers got to Republic City's bay after some more walking, Korra and Asami bid their goodbyes to the two bending brothers.

"When is Team Avatar going to save the day again? Please get into trouble fast, I really like working with you guys." Bolin said, hugging Korra and then Asami.

Mako's goodbye was a bit different - to the worst side of different. He first hugged Korra in the most inafectioned hug Asami had ever seen the two have, and then he went to hug her. He wrapped his arms around her, lovingly, and whisper in her hair that he couldn't wait to see her again. Asami didn't know what to do. She pushed away from his hug as fast as she could without seeming inappropriate or rude - she was always careful with that -, and stepping by Korra's side, smiled and said it was time for them to go.

The two girls decided it would be better to take a ferry to the island this time. Both had had quite enough of the sea for the day. Waving their goodbyes from the ferry, Asami and Korra saw the two bending brother's silluets grow smaller and smaller, until they vanished. The only thing Asami wished for the entire ride was for the firebending brother to vanish from her mind aswell.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

The phone rang in the dark room. About time. He picked it up.

"She's gonna pay him a visit the day after tomorrow?" He wrote that down. "Are you sure? I'll cut you in half if you are lying to me." He said coldly, his white fingers wrapped viciously around the telephone.

On the other side of the line, behind a desk on a hospital's waiting room, a lady in her sixties with a short tidy bob and red lips looked frantically at the white corridor to make sure no one was coming. "Yes, I told you already." She chewed on her gum. "She told me she'd be back then. To visit the general, no doubt."

"Alright. Did she say what time?" He replied.

"No."

"Call me when she arrives, then. The general and the Future Industries' pretty new owner are gonna have a little surprise visit."

With a click, the call ended.


	6. Chap 5 - Taken

**...**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Chapter 5 - Taken**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Asami didn't sleep so peacefully that night. It had nothing to do with the location - she had always liked Air Temple Island -, it had nothing to do with the sudden chilly night either, but Asami didn't want to admit to herself what - or more precisely, who - it had to do with.

"Why don't you go visit him tomorrow?" Korra had asked her, before they went to their separate rooms to sleep.

"I don't want to look too... excited. Besides, he needs time to rest. I would only be in his way if I got there when he was still too tired and weak." She had replied.

"I'm sure he doesn't think that way." Korra smirked, and went to her room with Naga.

Why had the Avatar's words stuck with her so bad? Asami had barely ever talked to Iroh her entire life, yet she found such peace in his eyes, such... confort. That was stupid. The whole idea was stupid. He barely knew her, why would he ask her out for dinner? Maybe she had mistook him and in the end all he really wanted was just to repay her, and then they'd go their separate ways again. Altough she already knew how she wanted him to repay her...

**Oh, shut up Asami.**

With that thought stuck on her head, and a few twists and turns later, Asami finally gave in to sleep.

Her dreams were the most confusing she had ever had. All she could remember of them once she woke up was herself drowning, chocking on water, her lungs screaming for air; and then Iroh's strong hand saving her from what seemed would be her death. On the corner of her mind she also remembered someone. Who was it? Sitting on a stool, the figure waterbent the water around her mercilessly. She was so glad Iroh had been there to save her.

In the blink of an eye, the day of the visit arrived. Asami had spent the whole day before at Air Temple Island with Korra, the two girls discussed eagerly of the visit on the following day and the prospect of the dinner that also got closer. And now there she was, right in front of the big hospital's double doors.

"Go on." Korra said, giving Asami a small poke with her elbow.

Asami took a deep breath, and biding her goodbyes to both Korra and Naga, she stepped once again into the white scenario.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

He was getting tired of the view to the bay. Surely, it had only been three days stuck on a hospital bed, and considering he had almost lost his leg, that wasn't too long of a time. However that didn't make the wait any less painful or boring. He had hoped she would have come visit him the day before but - Wait. Surely that was not the reason of his uneasiness, right? It was because he wanted to get out of bed and fight, or course. Iroh let out a low grunt at how much of a failure he was at trying to convince himself of something other than the thruth. Thank the spirits that the moment he was about to give up arguing with himself - and losing at that - and go back to sleep instead, a nurse walked into the room.

"General Iroh, you have a visit, sir. It's Asami Sato. May I let her in?"

Asami. That word again. Why did it make him want to smile? Hiding his hapiness the best he could, he nodded and folding his hands on his lap, waited - patiently, he told himself - for his visitor to come in. Asami, to come in.

"Hey, did I come at the wrong time?" Her voice immediately shook him out of his thoughts, and he replaced his worried gaze with a smile without a second of delay.

She looked beautiful, no man in the world could have denied that. Her dark hair was loose, and framed her face beautifully, stopping at the middle of her back. Due to the recent change in the weather, she now wore a jacket the same color as red wine, and her black skirt fell nicelly down her waist.

"No, by no means, Asami. Don't ever worry about arriving at a wrong time with me: I'm always glad to see you." The last part he said without thinking. And truthfully? He didn't care. All he cared about now, was her reply.

"Oh. That's very nice of you..." She trailed off, now staring at the opposite wall.

"Please, have a seat." He said, pointing at one of the vacant - white again - chairs near the bed. "Make yourself confortable."

"Thanks, Iroh." She said, sitting down by his side. Asami gave a look around the room, stoping her gaze only when she reached his golden eyes. "I see you have moved rooms. This one's nicer, plus, it's all yours."

"I didn't want to move from that shared room myself, but President Raiko insisted. When I was there I had my men's company, in this room, it's sadly only me." He smiled at her. "Well, not anymore."

He saw her face turn slightly pink before she lowered her head to the plastic bag he saw her carrying since first she came in. And he couldn't help but think on how lovely she looked all embarassed like that.

"I know how boring it can be to be stuck in a hospital, so I got you a couple of things to distract your mind while you're here." She said, still shoving through the bag.

He furrowed his brows and put a hand on hers. "You didn't have to." **You already distract me enough all by yourself.** He decided that it was wiser to keep the last part to himself - alongside many other thoughts.

"You are right." She made a pause and looked at him again, without taking her hand from underneath his. "I didn't have to, but I wanted to."

He honestly didn't know what to say to that. He felt disarmed, like a man in the middle of a battlefield with no means of protection. But he wasn't in a battlefield. He was in a hospital bed with a pained leg and a beautiful woman by his side taking all of his attention from it. So, for once, he didn't mind being disarmed at all.

Asami slowly took her hand from his and went back to pulling things out of the bag. The first thing she took out was, she said, a vinyl. It was placed inside a square and colorful vinyl sized box, and Asami told him it had some of her favourite songs it it - the band was called The Flamey-Os. The second thing was a book.

"Do you like reading?" She asked.

"I love it. Unfortunatedly, upon becoming general, my time for it has slowly diminished. It will be great to read something now that I have the time to. Thanks."

Asami was about to take the third thing from the bag when he stopped her on her tracks by asking a question. "What is the book about?"

"I don't want to spoil the fun, I rather you read it and then told me what you think." Was her reply. She meant it sweetly, altough Iroh could sense there was a reason behind all that mystery, but he decided not to press her. Instead, he gave her a warm laugh and told her how curious that made him.

The third - and last - thing Asami gave him was simple: a pencil and a string bound notebook.

"I feel terrible when I can't write my own thoughts down. So I got this for you, so you can write yours." She waited for his reply, but none came. They just stayed there, looking at each other for what seemed an eternity. An eternity neither seemed to care to be part of. Iroh was the one to eventually break the silence.

"Really Asami, thank you. Now I feel even more in debt with you. I better take you to the best restaurant in the city, then." He gave her another warm laugh. "Speaking of wich, the doctors said I should be discharged in two days. President Raiko will probably want me to be present at an official conference once I get out, but it should only keep me busy for a day at most, then I'll be free. What do you think about dinning with me then?"

"Sure. I'd love to." He couldn't be happier at her reply.

Both organized the time - seven o'clock - and the place they would meet at - Iroh would go to Air Temple Island himself, since she was staying there for the time being. From there, they'd take the ferry to the city, and dine at a fancy restaurant he refused to give tame. "I don't want to spoil the fun." was what he said, teasing her.

After all that was set, there were still a few minutes of visit time left, and neither did Asami get up or Iroh bid his goodbyes to her. They just stayed there, letting their laughing melt away, green meeting gold again. Suddenly Iroh realized the two had never been that close before - in both ways. He had never been so confortable or familiar with her before, but he had also never been standing - or laying, should he say, even though that sounded unappropriate - so close to her either. He suddenly found himself wishing she was closer.

**Stop.**

He would have listened to himself. He swore to the spirits he would have stoped. But there was one reason why he didn't: she was giving in too. It couldn't be in his head: she was slowly getting closer to him. So slowly. He felt himself getting closer too, the pain on his leg completely left aside.

Not even for a moment did he understand what was going on. He couldn't explain what was going on. Asami was still sitting on the chair, but one of her hands laid atop of his - again. He slowly - so slowly - entangled his fingers with hers, and she didn't back away, she just got closer. And so did he. What was going on? Was it because of the pain medicine that he was acting so recklessly? Was it because she was so pretty and charming? He couldn't think straight anymore. He couldn't think at all anymore.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, only one need overtook his entire body: the strange and desperate need to have her lips on his. Her body on his, his hands on her hair. They just needed to get closer. Just a little bit closer...

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"She's in." He heard the old receptionist say in her monotone from the other end of the line. Finally. He finished the call and got up, headed for the door.

"There's a twenty minute visit time. So hurry up, we need to get there in twenty minutes tops, and I don't want to hear any complaints. Got it?" His tone was as impatient as it had always been.

"Yes, boss." The two other teenagers answered quickly, and they too headed for the door.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

From the time Asami stepped into the hospital room and through the events that led her to that point, there wasn't a single moment when she felt her heart pound harder than the way it was pounding then. She felt herself getting slowlier and slowlier closer to Iroh, and him to her. It was like a symphony in slow motion, everything around her seemed to grow still. All there was in the world was her pounding heart and Iroh's hypnotyzing golden eyes getting slowly closer and closer.

Why didn't he back away? She put her hand on his. Shouldn't he be avoiding her? He entangled his fingers on hers. Wasn't this for some reason - any reason - wrong? He got closer still. The last image that flashed before her eyes before she closed them was Mako's face. But there was no turning back now, somehow Asami felt like she was already taken.

"Haven't you two heard that there's a limit on the visit time?"

Asami quickly reopened her eyes and whirled from the bed as fast as she could muster, plaguing humans and spirits alike for whoever interrupted that - almost - perfect moment. She had been so desperatedly close to him and- But what she saw when she turned wasn't a pleasant sight at all, and it took - almost - all of her mind off from what she was doing before. Three masked men stood with double swords just a few feet away from where she was now standing and Asami could feel her whole body grow cold, in contrast to the heat she was feeling just a few seconds before.

"Asami Sato, you are coming with us." It was the same man that spoke, his voice was somehow modified to probably sound unlike his natural own, and he wore what seem to be a fox shapped mask, while his comrades both wore identical red masks in the shape of an angry man. "Wether you like it, or not."

What happened next seemed unclear to her after she woke up. Asami found herself tied up on a chair at a ridiculously dim lit room, and she couldn't remember much - just flashes of images popped in front of her eyes. She remembered Iroh jumping off the bed and the heat that emanated from his body beside her as the great flames he created appeared just at the tip of his fingers. She remembered him trying to protect her, and the scream that inevitably escaped her lips when one of the masked men knocked him unconcious to the ground - or had they killed him? Not even once did she stop fighting. She smiled at the memory of succesfully kicking one of the men in their weak point, but winced at the reminder of the pain and the darkness that hit her after one of them left a cut at her arm with one of the blades - she realized the spot still hurt. And then, in a way she couldn't remember how, she was there, tied up. And she wished she knew where there was.

**Pop.**

What was that sound? Asami raised her head and turned it to all directions she could, but in vain: she could barely see a thing, since the whole room was enveloped in darkness.

**Pop.**

It was the same sound. Where had she heard it before? Her head hurt as she tried to remeber - or maybe it hurt from something else entirely? Suddenly she remebered: Bubblegum! That was it. Bubble- wait.

"Hello?" Asami asked, tentatively.

"Oh. You woke up. What a joy." It was the hospital's receptionist's voice no doubt. Asami knew there must have been a reason for the woman to look so misplaced like she had seemed to be, pressed against the hospital's white walls like that.

Suddenly the sound of a phone's dial being spun filled Asami's ears. And then it was the receptionist's voice again. "Yes, she woke up." Pause. "No, I have no ideia. Come see for yourself." **Click.** Silence again.

Asami though about questioning the woman, but instead, she decided to wait. She knew one of the three masked men were bound to show up sometime soon, and they'd surely know more than an old receptionist who was probably paid to spy on people only. Her waiting didn't last long.

At first, all Asami heard were distant footsteps. Then a door creacked open a few feet in front of her, letting a little bit of light shine in. Suddenly, all the lights in the room were turned on. Asami couldn't care less about where she was, the whole scenarion seemed to vanish: she only had eyes for the man that just walked in. He didn't wear the fox mask anymore, it now rested peacefully around his neck. Asami recognized him at once.

"Oh, Asami. I know it's been a long time but please, don't look so surprised."

"Tahno?" She gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm kidnapping you, dear."

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Note: I promise more Irosami interaction from now on, it's just that I really didn't feel like super hurrying things up like I see some people do - no offence, really. Raw Irosami would be too lacking in content, and I really like the prospect of actually building a complex story and then pouring all of the Irosami cuteness and angst in it, rather than doing the reverse. Hope you liked it, nonetheless.

On a last note: It seems that, against my will, little by little the chapters grow longer.

**kikon321**: thank you very much for continuing to read the story, that makes YOU very nice. Worry not: I shall keep up writing this. Cheers.

XO, Coraline


End file.
